La primera cita
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Aomine y Kagami tienen una relación de corto tiempo, por fin el moreno invita al pelirrojo a una cita donde las cosas se tornan extrañas debido a cierto jugador de Seirin que se entromete. (AoKaga) Advertencia de Maji Tenshi Kagami


.

Es un fic en el que intenté hacer a un Maji Tenshi Kagami, y realmente no sé si lo logré...

Además de que es el primer fic largo que escribo, con ésto quiero confirmar una teoría que tengo, así que, espero que lean completo el fic.

Mi Beta y Rikotan me echaron una pequeña mano con el fanfic, porque yo estaba completamente segura de que este escrito me estaba saliendo sumamente ñoño y tonto XDDDDDD al menos ellas me dieron su punto de vista y me animaron a seguir escribiendo.  
También debo disculparme por adelantado por las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar, no revisé una segunda vez el fanfic por el tiempo, así que si hay algún error, pueden decírmelo con confianza para corregirlo debidamente.

Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_...::::La primera cita::::..._**

.

.

.

Caminaban por aquellas calles, notando cómo algunas lámparas comenzaban a encenderse al saber que el ocaso terminaría y a su paso llegaría la noche con las vistosas estrellas. Ambos se dirigían hacia la estación del tren, que normalmente ese lugar era el de la despedida momentánea.

Hacía cinco días que ambos habían decidido ser pareja oficial y las únicas personas que sabían eran Kuroko; quien se había enterado de los mismos labios de Kagami; y Kise, quien sabía por medio de Kuroko.

Alguna vez Kuroko y Kise fueron enfrentados por las estrellas de Seirin y Tōō y prácticamente fueron amenazados de no abrir de más la boca, pues querían mantener una relación a escondidas, no sabían qué serían de ellos si los miembros del equipo de Kagami y Aomine se enteraban, y ni qué decir de sus fans y compañeros de clase…. Definitivamente no era una buena idea sacar a relucir aquella relación. Y claro que Kise y Kuroko sabían que sería algo problemático… sin embargo, ni ellos mismos sabían cuán callados podrían estar respecto a un secreto tan grande (y tan genial) para ellos.

.

No faltaban muchas calles antes de que llegaran a la estación del tren, a Aomine no le molestaba en lo absoluto tomar el tren y viajar por casi media hora hasta Seirin para encontrarse con su novio, después de todo, aquello comenzaba a convertirse en una interesante rutina para él.

.

-Tengamos una cita- Aomine mencionó con tranquilidad, haciendo que Kagami rápidamente fijara sus orbes en él.

-Eh… ¿Una cita?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco confundido.

A Aomine no le sorprendió la inocencia con que el pelirrojo lo miraba confundido y entonces recordó las palabras que Kuroko le había dicho hacía un par de días

"_Ten paciencia con Kagami-kun, él tiene la mente de un niño de 10 años en el cuerpo de un chico de 16". _Y entonces… mirando el rostro medio confundido de Kagami, supo realmente a qué se refería.

-Sí… vayamos a hacer algo que sólo las parejas hacen…- Sonrió un poco, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

Kagami miró hacia el cielo, con un dedo sobre su mentón, intentando imaginar lo que le había dicho Aomine sobre aquello que 'sólo hacen las parejas'.

-¿Ir a Maji Burger a comer?-

-¡Demonios, Kagami! Tú sólo piensas en comer- Chasqueó la lengua después de sus palabras.

-Entonces…. Vayamos a la cancha de básquet y juguemos un 1 a 1- Kagami sonó emocionado, mostró una gran sonrisa y miró a Aomine, quien suspiró resignado.

-Definitivamente eres pésimo en esto…- Siguió caminando al lado del pelirrojo, éste último había entendido que sus palabras no eran lo que realmente Aomine quería escuchar, pero… ¿Cómo podía saber qué es lo que hacían las parejas enamoradas si ni siquiera había tenido una cita en toda su vida? -Escucha, el sábado pasaré por ti a tu departamento a las 2, y tendremos una cita…. Como las que tienen las demás parejas-

Kagami escuchó las últimas palabras de su novio, y sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego seguir caminando hacia su destino, trataba de imaginar qué era lo que Aomine tenía en mente, sea lo que pensara, no podía ser tan malo….

.

.

Al fin llegaron a la estación del tren, la noche comenzó a aparecer y la brisa del viento se sentía muy refrescante, era una sensación reconfortante para ambos chicos, después de haber gastado todas sus energías y tiempo en el partido entre ambos, que había tenido lugar hace pocos minutos.

Otra de sus rutinas era quedarse de ver lo más seguido que podían y jugar en aquella cancha de basquetbol en la que se conocieron, jugar como si no hubiera un día siguiente, dando el 100% de sus esfuerzos en aquel juego.

Aomine miró su reloj, faltaban sólo algunos minutos para que arribara el tren y tuviera que regresar a casa.

.

-Podemos ir a mi departamento…. Y podría prepararte algo de comer…- Kagami habló en un tono bajo, acomodando la maleta sobre su hombro y mostrando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Tú…¿Sabes cocinar?- El moreno hizo lo contrario a su novio; se quitó la maleta del brazo y la puso sobre el piso. El mismo Kuroko le había comentado que Kagami era un genio en la cocina, y claro que él quería confirmarlo de su propia mano al probar la comida de su novio, pero…. Aquella no sería la noche en que pudiera hacerlo.

-Sólo un poco… es decir… Vivo solo, así que tengo que hacerlo o morir de hambre. ¿Qué dices?- Nuevamente lo invitó, y claro que aquella invitación había sido hecha sin siquiera pensarlo, pero después de todo, para Kagami no era tan mala idea llevar a su novio a casa y prepararle algo de cenar.

Aomine no respondió al momento a aquella invitación, simplemente se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y sin importarle si alguien los miraba depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Me encantaría tomar tu oferta- Habló sin soltar al otro, para luego volver a dejar un beso fugaz en los labios de Kagami –Pero… si lo hago no seré responsable de lo que pueda pasar- Sonrió ampliamente, por fin soltando el rostro del pelirrojo.

El rostro de Kagami enrojeció aún más por aquellas palabras, y sin pensarlo empujó con fuerza al peliazul, apartándolo totalmente de él, Aomine se dignó a recoger su maleta, que había dejado tirada en el piso y colocarla nuevamente sobre su hombro.

-Es broma, Kagami- Soltó un par de risas al ver la reacción del pelirrojo –Es sólo que si no regreso ahora… podría quedarme a dormir en tu departamento.- Situó su mano derecha sobre su propia cabellera azul –Es muy pronto para que pase la noche en tu hogar.-

Kagami alzó sus singulares cejas en sorpresa, de alguna forma, Aomine tenía razón… sólo llevaban cinco días de novios y ni siquiera habían tenido una cita. Después de todo, su peliazul novio no era el tipo pervertido que todos creían que era, y eso se lo dejó saber perfectamente con aquella respuesta.

.

Sintieron el viento pegar de lleno en sus rostros y pudieron vislumbrar que el tren se acercaba a la estación, puntualmente, como siempre, para luego descender su velocidad y por fin detenerse frente a ellos.

-Te veré el sábado…- Aomine empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del tren, claro… no sin antes darle un último beso de despedida a Kagami.

-¡Ahomine! Evita mirar los pechos de las chicas…- Habló en broma, mientras su moreno novio se adentraba en el vagón del tren y sólo respondía a su comentario con una ceja enarcada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, simulando decir un 'no'.

.

Kagami miró cómo el tren avanzaba y se perdía a su vista, así que decidió retomar su camino, ahora en dirección hacia su departamento, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía cómo iba a ser aquella cita con el moreno, pero si iba a pasar el día libre con él… entonces no tenía objeción.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_. _**

**_…_****_.::::Viernes 4:30 pm- en Maji Burguer::::…._**

.

-Supongo que… para haberme llamado es porque seguramente estás metido en problemas, Aominecchi, pero déjame decirte que esta vez no te ayudaré a salir de esos problemas. ¿Recuerdas la vez pasada? Fui yo quien cargó con toda tu culpa, así que no pienses que volveré a acceder a tus chantajes.

-¡Sólo cállate de una vez, Kise!

.

El rubio sorbía un poco de su bebida al ser prácticamente callado por las palabras de su amigo, quien tenía una hamburguesa frente a él, sin embargo, no la comía.

.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?- Kise cuestionó al ver tan extraño al moreno. Aomine llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y pensó en la mejor forma de pedirle ayuda a su rubio amigo, esperando que éste no se comportara tan 'ñoño' como él solía llamarlo.

-Tendré una cita con Kagami, así que quiero que me ayudes a pensar en algún lugar a dónde pasarla bien…-

-¡Waaaaa! Una cita con Kagamicchi ¡Pero qué lindo!-

Parecía que las súplicas del peliazul no fueron escuchadas, pues juró que podía haber vomitado en ese mismo momento al ver a Kise tan emocionado, feliz y con esas chispitas de animosidad que pudo ver alrededor suyo.

-¡Deja de hacer cosas extrañas y cállate de una buena vez!- Aomine estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver al rubio como aquellas típicas colegialas que podía encontrar fácilmente en su salón de clases. –Ahora ayúdame a pensar…-

-¿Por qué invitaste a Kagamicchi a una cita si ni siquiera sabes a qué lugar ir con él?- Cuestionó con tranquilidad, sin importarle si el moreno se molestaba por la pregunta –Significa que no eres nada bueno con las citas…- Sorbió nuevamente su bebida –Aominecchi, me decepcionaste…-

El moreno sintió que en su frente una vena estaba saltando ante las tontas palabras de Kise. Habían dos razones claras por las que Aomine había pedido ayuda a Kise: la primera era porque él era una de las dos personas que sabía el secreto de su relación con Kagami; la segunda era porque el rubio era un modelo, y al serlo, obviamente que las chicas lo acechaban demasiado; él era el único chico de la Kiseki no Sedai que había tenido citas a montones con chicas. Así que… el peliazul pensó que pedir consejos de Kise no era tan mala idea… hasta ese momento.

-Si no me ayudas en éste mismo instante… juro que golpearé tu cara de niño bonito- El moreno habló con rudeza, y por la forma en la que formó un puño con su mano, Kise supo que debía decir algo o prepararse para las consecuencias.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡No tienes por qué recurrir a la violencia! Eres tan cruel, Aominecchi…-

.

.

**...::::Viernes 5:00 pm. Departamento de Kagami::::….**

**. **

-Kagami-kun… me estás diciendo que… ¿jamás has tenido una cita?- Dejaba en la barra de la cocina el vaso que contenía su bebida favorita, un licuado de vainilla casero hecho por su pelirrojo amigo.

-No tienes por qué usar ese tono… me haces ver como un perdedor…-

-Mis disculpas, es sólo que… jamás imaginé que Aomine-kun sería tu primera cita…-

El más alto chasqueó la lengua al pensar en las palabras de su amigo peliceleste… ahora que lo pensaba por segunda ocasión, sí sonaba como un perdedor, y más al pensar que Aomine Daiki sería su primera cita… eso no era nada lindo.

-Maldito Kuroko… hablas como si tú hubieras tenido más citas que yo….-

El peliceleste miró a su amigo, y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Kagami lo mirara aún con más molestia.

-¿Cómo es que un tipo como tú pudo haber tenido citas anteriormente?- El pelirrojo cruzaba los brazos y desviaba su mirada hacia alguna parte de su departamento.

-No deberías juzgerme, Kagami-kun… te sorprenderías…-

.

El pelirrojo claro que estaba molesto, si no fuera porque Kuroko había ido voluntariamente a darle algunos consejos, lo golpearía fuerte en el rostro, sin importarle nada; y más aún cuando Kuroko había usado un tono de superioridad en su última oración.

.

-Tengo una idea…- Kuroko dijo de repente, mirando fijamente a Kagami, quien frunció el ceño ante la seguridad en la voz del peliceleste, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos, hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando al menor a seguir hablando –Mi tío trabajó como guardia de seguridad en un lujoso hotel- Hizo una pequeña pausa para sorber la deliciosa bebida que Kagami había preparado para él –Cuando renunció a ese trabajo, le permitieron quedarse con su apuntador auditivo… tiempo después él me regaló ese apuntador… Kagami-kun ¿Sabes a lo que voy?-

El pelirrojo miró hacia todos lados de su departamento, tratando de entender las palabras del más bajo de altura, cerró un ojo y el rostro que formó después hizo que Kuroko entendiera que su amigo más alto realmente no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que trataba de decir. Suspiró en resignación, pensando que debía de haber ido al grano desde el principio.

-A lo que voy es que… podríamos usar ese apuntador para que yo pueda darte consejos al momento, cuando estés en tu cita con Aomine-kun-

-¡Oh, ya entendí! Podrás decirme qué hacer en ese momento… es una idea interesante-

Kuroko mostró una extraña sonrisa que pudo pasar desapercibida por su pelirrojo amigo, planeaba ayudarlo o morir en el intento… aquello sería un reto total.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**…****.:::: Sábado 1:45 pm Departamento de Kagami::::….**

**. **

Miraba su reflejo en el enorme espejo que tenía sobre la pared ¿Por qué el tonto de Aomine había decidido pasar por él hasta su departamento? No se consideraba una típica chica como para que el peliazul hiciera eso… ¿Por qué no simplemente citarlo en alguna parte?

.

-Parezco estúpido…- Se dijo a sí mismo ante sus pensamientos

-_Seguro que te ves bien, Kagami-kun…- _Una voz que llegó a su canal auditivo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la voz de Kuroko, quien podía, claramente, escuchar cada una de las palabras que Kagami o Aomine pudieran decir.

-Cállate, Kuroko- Dijo en molestia, pensando repentinamente que tal vez no era nada bueno que Kuroko pudiera escuchar la conversación que estrepitosamente pudiera nacer entre él y el as de Tōō. Estaba por decir otra palabra, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó, y sabiendo quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta, fue a abrirla sin pensarlo.

.

-Hey, no te esperaba tan temprano…- Kagami mencionó tratando de esconder su felicidad al ver al moreno, formando un rostro serio y desinteresado.

-No mientras, Kagami… sé que me extrañaste…-

-Ni en tus sueños, idiota…- Kagami alcanzó su celular y llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro y cruzó por la puerta, para luego cerrarla.

.

Entraron al ascensor, notando que además de ellos, se encontraban dos chicas de al menos 14 años, quienes los miraban muy interesadas.

-Kagami… bésame…- Susurró muy cerca del rostro de Kagami, quien se crispó inmediatamente, tratando de apartarlo, ante la mirada de las chicas que se encontraban a su lado, mirándolos extrañamente.

-¡Idiota! ¡Apártate!- Trataba de moderar su voz, pues las miradas furtivas de ambas chicas eran demasiado extrañas. Aomine lo atrapó contra el rincón y lo besó, sin importarle en absoluto aquellas chicas, simplemente quería sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, y para su sorpresa, su beso fue correspondido tímidamente por el pelirrojo.

Unos pocos segundos después, el ascensor por fin se detuvo en la planta baja, y el peliazul se separó, notando inmediatamente el rostro totalmente rojo de su novio, y no evitó soltar una pequeña risa al verlo de esa forma.

.

-Eres un idiota…- Kagami puso una mano sobre su rostro, como si quisiera desaparecer de ese mismo lugar, pues pudo ver cómo una de las chicas tenía el celular sobre él… seguramente estaba grabando.

Aomine tomó gentilmente la mano de su novio y ambos salieron del ascensor, el peliazul miró a una de las chicas y guiñó el ojo, triunfante, y ambas mujeres sonrieron traviesamente.

Kagami sabía de antemano que tendría que atenerse a ese tipo de cosas al ser novio de Aomine, es decir… el as de Tōō era muy extrovertido, y durante esos cinco días le había hecho entender al pelirrojo que no le importaba mucho quién estuviera presente. Claro que tampoco le importaba lo que dijeran los demás de su relación, él había accedido a tener esa relación oculta por la única razón de que Kagami se lo había pedido, y como para él, era verdaderamente importante mantener el secreto… decidió que le daría el gusto.

.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- Kagami interrumpió el silencio surgido entre ambos, al no saber ni siquiera hacia dónde caminar, pues simplemente caminaba siguiendo a su novio.

-Tch… eres muy ruidoso, Kagami…-

-Oye maldito bastardo.. Acaso-

-_Kagami-kun… no es una buena forma de hablarle a tu novio…- _La voz de Kuroko hizo que Kagami no terminara su oración, por un momento había olvidado que traía aquel apuntador en el oído, sólo esperaba que Aomine no se diera cuenta, aunque, con su cabello cubriendo su oído, aquello era improbable.

Aomine pasó por desapercibidas las últimas palabras ofensivas del pelirrojo, aunque claro que le parecía extraño que cortara sus propias palabras y evitara pelear de esa forma, ya que, en realidad, le agradaba hacer enojar al pelirrojo, quien, dicho sea de paso, se molestaba muy fácil.

Kagami continuaba caminando al lado de Aomine, simplemente siguiendo sus pasos, y el peliazul, en un toque, tomó la mano del pelirrojo jalándolo sólo un poco para dar la vuelta a la calle, y luego lo soltó nuevamente, al notar la zona concurrida a la que habían entrado.

Por fin Aomine detuvo sus pasos y vislumbró a Kagami, quien miraba las luces del lugar y varios posters promocionales.

.

-¿Qué te parece una película de zombies?- Aomine alzó el rostroy miró la cartelera del cine, que justo, pasaba en un monitor grande.

-Sí, claro… cómo si quisiera ver a esos monstruos comiendo y destrozando humanos- Kagami dio otro vistazo nuevamente a la cartelera y su vista enfocó una película en especial –Veamos esa de Ciencia ficción.-

-Pfff… No quiero ver algo que jamás pasará… veamos la de zombies-

-¡No… la de ciencia ficción!- Ambos empezaban a tener nuevamente otra típica riña sin sentido.

-_Kagami-kun… no es así como debe comportarse un novio. ¿Por qué no ves la película que Aomine-kun quiere? No será tan malo…-_

Kagami dejó salir un sonido de molestia de su boca, pues se había prometido hacer caso a las palabras y consejos de Kuroko, después de todo su peliceleste amigo se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarlo. Aunque en realidad no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar el hacerle caso a los tontos consejos de Kuroko.

.

-De acuerdo… veamos tu estúpida película de zombies.- el Tono de resignación de Kagami no se hizo esperar, y Aomine no pudo más que mostrar un rosto de suma sorpresa, pues sabía que su novio era una persona muy difícil y no cambiaba de parecer tan fácil. En realidad, el moreno estaba preparado para pelear un poco más con el pelirrojo a causa de no estar de acuerdo con la película, pero… no le pareció tan malo.

.

-Bien entonces.- Dijo finalmente elmoreno, formando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia la dulcería, dispuesto a comprar algo, pues obviamente su novio era de gran apetito.

Después de haber comprado unas palomitas, dos refrescos y dos hot dogs (los dos para Kagami quien se los había comido incluso antes de entrar a la sala de cine) entraron a la sala, donde se proyectaría la dichosa película de zombies. Kagami no estaba del todo feliz al pensar que vería una película como esa, pues no le gustaba la sangre, entrañas y demás gore en una película, pero a Aomine le agradaban ese tipo de películas, así que valía la pena darle gusto a su moreno novio.

.

La película avanzaba, y a pesar de que la película era una buena recomendación para verla en fin de semana, no se había llenado del todo la sala de la película. Kagami en varias ocasiones tuvo que girar su mirada hacia otra parte al notar las escenas de extrema violencia y sangre.

.

-_Kagami-kun, para Aomine sería lindo si le dieras de comer palomitas en la boca- _La voz de Kuroko se escuhó perfectamente en el canal auditivo de Kagami.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Kagami gritó fuerte, haciendo que Aomine diera un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y lo volteara a ver de repente, incluso hizo que los demás presentes le pidieran que bajara su voz.

-¡¿Bakagami, qué rayos te pasa?!- Murmuró el peliazul, acercándose un poco al otro, tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz para no seguir molestando a los demás presentes, pero aquella pregunta murió en sus labios, pues Kagami no respondió, simplemente enfocó su vista en aquellas palomitas que tenía en frente.

.

"Demonios ¿de verdad estará bien que haga eso?" Pensaba a cada segundo Kagami, preguntándose si realmente a Aomine le gustaría que él hiciera eso… se sonrojó bastante con el simple hecho de imaginar la escena, pero de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

.

-A… Aomine… - El tono de total nerviosismo de Kagami no pasó desapercibido por Aomine, quien inmediatamente enfocó nuevamente su vista en el pelirrojo. –Di 'Ahh'-

Aomine entendió las intenciones de su novio, y no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara al ver a Kagami ofreciéndole de su propia mano las palomitas para que él las comiera directamente de los dedos del pelirrojo.

Y siendo Aomine Daiki, claro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, así que accedió al gesto de Kagami, se estiró un poco hasta que su boca pudo alcanzar los dedos del otro, sin embargo… no le tomó mucha importancia a las palomitas que ya se encontraban en su boca… más bien enfocó toda su atención en los dedos de Kagami, rozándolos con sus labios, cerrando sus ojos al contacto, mientras con movimientos lentos y sensuales sus labios seguían jugando con los dedos del pelirrojo.

.

-¡Maldito! –Kagami nuevamente habló en voz alta, apartando de golpe su mano, sin importarle el hecho de que los demás presentes en el lugar nuevamente le pedían que se callara. Ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, claro que para él no había sido una buena idea la de Kuroko… pues no esperaba que Aomine hiciera algo como eso.

El peliazul sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver al otro tan avergonzado, le era un tanto extraña la actitud que había tomado su novio, aunque en realidad, no sabía si aquello le agradaba… después de todo se había enamorado de un chico agresivo, testarudo y hasta cierto punto irracional, nada que ver con el tipo que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

.

La película, después de aquel incidente pasó muy lenta para Kagami, y debía confesar que ni siquiera le había puesto atención a dicha película.

Cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron, salieron de ese lugar. No cabía decir que Kagami se encontraba totalmente avergonzado todavía por la escena de las palomitas, así que trató de sólo hablar lo necesario.

.

-Regresemos a la estación del tren… quiero llevarte a otro lugar antes de regresar a casa…- Aomine mencionó, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia el destino apenas dicho.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- Preguntó, al menos ya no tenía que seguir los pasos de Aomine, pues al conocer su destino, podía tranquilamente caminar al lado del moreno.

-Iremos a Yokohama… aunque no sé por qué te digo esto… ni siquiera sabes dónde rayos está esa ciudad- Y claro que aquellas palabras de Aomine no habían sido dichas en un tono cortés, pues en realidad, lo que el moreno buscaba era enfadar a su novio, quien había estado todo el día extraño.

-¿Qué? Bastardo hijo de-

-_Kagami-kun… recuerda… no es esa la forma de hablarle a tu novio… - _La voz de Kuroko nuevamente era escuchada por Kagami, quien ya había formado sus manos en puños, y claro que pensaba reñir con Aomine por sus palabras hirientes, pero tuvo que detener sus movimientos al escuchar la voz de Kuroko. El pelirrojo respiró hondamente un par de veces y trató de calmarse.

-Claro que sé dónde está Yokohama… es la capital de Kanagawa… significa que iremos a la prefectura de Kanagawa…- Kagami respondió a las hirientes palabras, con un tono tranquilo, dejándole claro a su moreno novio que al menos sabía las ciudades más importantes de las prefecturas del país.

Aomine siguió caminando, sin embargo, no podía quitar aquel rostro de sorpresa al notar cómo Kagami evadía cada uno de sus intentos por reñir con él, pues claro que aquel era un buen pasatiempo para él. Si antes Aomine pensaba que Kagami estaba muy raro… ahora totalmente lo sabía.

-Vaya… veo que tus clases de Geografía te han servido de algo…- Se bufó Aomine, intentando nuevamente hacer que su novio por lo menos lo insultara, pero su intento nuevamente falló, pues Kagami no respondió de vuelta, simplemente se dedicó a caminar hacia la estación de tren.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a su destino, y pocos minutos después, el tren se detuvo frente a ellos, y sin pensarlo abordaron. Para suerte de ambos, el tren no estaba muy lleno y había muchos asientos disponibles. Ambos se sentaron juntos, notando que enfrente de ellos, se encontraba una pareja de mediana edad que los observaba extrañamente.

.

-_¿Ya están a bordo del tren, Kagami-kun?- _Kuroko preguntó al no escuchar las voces de sus dos amigos ni mucho ruido.

-Cofcof si cof- Simuló toser, simplemente para poder contestarle a Kuroko, pues no se vería nada bien el hecho de que todos notaran que hablaba solo.

-_Bien ¿Por qué no tratas de tomar la mano de Aomine-kun? Sería un buen gesto para él, solo trata de que nadie te vea.-_

Bajó el rostro, en señal de resignación. ¡Cclaro que Kagami no iba a hacer eso! Además de que no iba a hacerlo con aquella pareja de esposos de mediana edad mirando cada uno de sus movimientos; era como si esa pareja supiera que Aomine y Kagami eran novios, pues no podían apartar la vista de ellos, y sinceramente Kagami se sentía muy incómodo ante aquella situación.

.

-Entonces… mi amor… ¿Por qué no me dices qué tal estuvo tu día?- Aomine sorprendió al pelirrojo con un tono de voz fuerte, mirándolo con una sonrisa, para luego mirar de reojo a la pareja que se encontraba sentada frente a ellos.

-¿Qué?- La pregunta de confusión de Kagami no se hizo esperar.

-Cariño, estuve esperando todo el día para verte…- Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami, sin bajar el tono de su voz. Obviamente que quería que aquella pareja frente a ellos los mirara, y lo logró, pues aquellas personas desconocidas cambiaron su rostro tranquilo a un rostro de asco.

-¡Apártate!- Kagami trató de hacerse a un lado, pero la mano de Aomine sobre la suya se lo impidió.

-Bebé… ¿por qué no me besas y me demuestras tu amor?- Sonrió triunfante mirando los rostros desconcertados de las personas sentadas frente a él, luego se incorporó un poco y puso una mano sobre la nuca de Kagami, atrayéndolo hacia él y juntando sus labios tiernamente, en un beso en el que pudo sentir la lengua de su novio pelirrojo sobre la suya.

Kagami cerró los ojos al contacto de aquellos labios con los suyos, dejando que la lengua de Aomine explorara su boca y jugueteara con su lengua. Y entonces decidió hacerle caso a las palabras de Kuroko, pues se dejó llevar totalmente por aquel beso, correspondiéndole de inmediato a Aomine.

Abrió un ojo para mirar a las personas de mediana edad, y notó sus expresiones, sonrió en el beso, totalmente victorioso, para luego posar una de sus morenas manos en la rodilla de Kagami, y subirla poco a poco hasta su entrepierna. Fue cuando la pareja de enfrente decidió levantarse y con cara de asco caminaron para cambiarse de vagón, y Aomine pudo escuchar las tenues palabras "qué asqueroso" llegar hasta sus oídos.

Se separó de los labios de Kagami y soltó un par de risas.

.

-¿Viste eso, Kagami? Debiste ver sus expresiones, fueron geni-

.

Pero las palabras de Aomine fueron cortadas por los labios de Kagami, que se posaban nuevamente sobre los suyos, con movimientos demandantes y llenos de pasión. El as de Tōō pudo sentir aquella sensación de calor desbordante proviniendo del cuerpo de su novio, mientras sentía cómo éste último mordía levemente su labio inferior.

Sintió cómo su propia temperatura comenzaba a subir, y aquello no era para nada algo bueno, y más cuando se encontraban en el tren, a la vista de todos. Debía confesar, también, que aquellas acciones de su novio pelirrojo eran aún más extrañas, pues Kagami no era una persona introvertida que lo besaba de esa forma en un lugar público, y ahora era él quien se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de varias personas sobre ellos.

Kagami tenía ambas manos sobre el rostro del moreno, evitando así que pudiera escapar a sus acciones, y Aomine se sintió totalmente acorralado, tanto por las acciones de su novio como por sus propios sentimientos; además de que era algo un poco incómodo, pues, claramente podía sentir que las miradas de algunas personas seguían sobre ellos.

.

Para separarse tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, además de un poco de fuerza física para empujar a Kagami, y limpiar la poca saliva que tenía en su boca. El as de Seirin miró a Aomine, y le gustó totalmente aquella visión: Aomine tenía los labios rojos, aquella mirada de vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro… no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de ese modo.

.

-Idiota ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Aomine no podía controlar ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fuiste tú quien me besó… yo sólo te seguí la corriente- dijo como si nada, cruzando sus brazos y acomodándose sobre su asiento.

.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Esa pregunta rondaba por la mente del moreno, claro que le había gustado el beso, el problema yacía en que Kagami lo había hecho en un lugar público y además, no quería admitirlo, pero de alguna forma lo había excitado… claro que eso no fue nada bueno, a su consideración.

.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, lentamente el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, sin demora descendieron del vagón, ésta vez guardando un poco de distancia entre ellos, pues la zona concurrida a la que habían entrado no era buena para demostrar su relación.

.

-¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?- Cuestionó nuevamente Kagami, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, nuevamente siguiendo los pasos de su novio.

-Sólo caminaremos un par de calles…- No respondió a la pregunta, pero sí le informó a su novio pelirrojo que no faltaba mucho. Menos mal… porque Kagami empezaba a tener hambre después de un día interesante, además de que las palomitas y los dos hot dogs no habían sido suficientes para saciar toda su hambre.

.

Y tal como lo dijo Aomine, sólo caminaron un par de calles, hasta que Aomine notó la imponente estructura que se vislumbraba en el lugar, e inmediatamente supo lo que el as de Tōō tenía en mente para la siguiente parada.

.

-¿Subiremos a esa cosa?- Levantó el rostro y señaló con un dedo.

-¿'Esa cosa'? Pfff Kagami se nota que no te has subido a esa noria… la llaman 'La vuelta al mundo' desde arriba puedes tener una excelente vista de la ciudad-

Kagami miró el brillo en los ojos de su novio, además de que se notaba muy emocionado, sonrió plenamente al ver a su novio de esa forma. Debía admitir que jamás se había subido a una Noria, y ni siquiera sabía que en Kanagawa se encontraba esa 'rueda de la fortuna gigante' como la podría llamar él.

.

Aomine prácticamente arrastró a Kagami hasta la entrada de aquella atracción, el moreno fue quien pagó por los boletos y sin demora ascendieron a una de las cabinas VIP, para ser las únicas personas en esa cabina. No por nada Aomine había pedido dinero a sus padres para comprar 'libros caros', después de todo, quería complacer a su novio de la mejor forma posible, sin importarle el dinero.

.

Poco a poco la Noria daba la vuelta, y después de 10 minutos la cabina se encontraba en el punto exacto en el que se podía tener una vista estupenda de toda la ciudad de Yokohama. Kagami era como un niño pequeño que visitaba un parque de diversiones, y Aomine no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír al ver a su novio de ese modo, pues muy pocas veces podría ver a Kagami así.

El pelirrojo debía decir que jamás le habían asustado las alturas, pero sentirse a miles de metros sobre el piso le hacía recorrer una especie de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, muy similar a aquella ocasión en la que tuvo aquel partido contra Aomine, en la Winter Cup y ambos entraron a la zona.

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar aquel partido, y de pronto sintió unos fornidos brazos rodearlo, aspiró la esencia de Aomine, y sintió su respiración muy cerca de su nuca.

.

-¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves?- Las manos del moreno se situaron sobre el pecho de Kagami, mientras dejaba un par de besos sobre el cuello de éste.

Kagami tembló, en parte por aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y en parte por pensar que Aomine podía notar el apuntador en su oreja.

Miró el reflejo de Aomine a través del cristal de la cabina, podía notar aquella mirada de deseo, no era la primera vez que el moreno lo miraba de esa forma, de alguna forma… le gustaba provocar aquellas sensaciones en su novio, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo… no estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso en aquella relación.

.

Giró sobre su propio lugar y besó a Aomine, ésta vez era el moreno quien guiaba el beso, como la mayor de las veces, y Kagami simplemente dejó que la lengua de Aomine hurgara y profanara su boca. Las manos hábiles de Aomine recorrían la espalda de su novio, bajando peligrosamente hacia su trasero, y fue allí donde Kagami se separó, sabiendo totalmente las intenciones del moreno, quien después de todo no se molestó, pues sabía que Kagami era muy evasivo en ese aspecto.

.

El recorrido había durado 20 minutos como mucho, el tiempo se les había ido de las manos, entre comentarios tontos, provocaciones que resultaron fallidas de parte de Aomine, y Kagami siento… Bakagami….

Ambos bajaron de la cabina y se dispusieron a buscar algún lugar para comer. La noche caía lentamente ante sus ojos, las luces de la gran ciudad empezaban a aparecer y ambos chicos habían tenido un excelente rato en aquella 'rueda gigante'.

Caminaban, mientras Kagami escuchaba la conversación nada interesante de Aomine acerca de que 'los entrenamientos son para perdedores', cuando de repente una chica rubia se les acercó.

.

-¿Eres tú Aomine? ¿Aomine Daiki?- Mencionó ella, mirando al moreno fruncir el ceño estrepitosamente.

El chico más alto, extrañado, enfocó su vista en la chica, y sin querer, sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, y luego pudo reconocerla…

-Oh, no…- Musitó sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Kagami miró fugazmente a la chica, y luego a Aomine, luego nuevamente a la chica, intentando comprender la situación.

La rubia sonrió al saberse reconocida por el moreno.

-Te he llamado un par de veces… pero creo que cambiaste de número…- Hizo una pausa y miró los ojos rojos de Kagami, e inmediatamente miró de nuevo al peliazul, con una sonrisa más grande… -Aomine… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña parada?- Su tono cambió –Tengo una amiga que cuidaría muy bien a éste chico… ya que… a esa amiga le gustan las cosas grandes….- se relamió los labios, y sus últimas palabras hicieron referencia a Kagami, quien frunció un poco el ceño, mirando de reojo a Aomine.

El peliazul se notaba nervioso, había recordado un par de veces en las que él había estado íntimamente con aquella chica; ahora no sabía qué es lo que su novio estaba pensando de él en ese preciso momento, y claro, no podía ser nada bueno.

-Será mejor que te vayas… no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decir.- Sus palabras fueron directas, cortantes y frías, haciendo que la chica lo mirara cuestionante.

-Entiendo, debes estar ocupado… - Ella hizo una pausa para buscar algo dentro de su bolso –Te dejaré mi tarjeta de presentación… llámame cuando estés libre y quieras divertirte- Formó una sonrisa insinuante, para luego mirar a Kagami y guiñarle un ojo, después la chica siguió su camino, un tanto decepcionada por haber visto al moreno y no haber obtenido nada bueno.

.

-¿Está bien que la dejes así?- la voz de Kagami fue claramente escuchada por Aomine, sin embargo, éste último decidió pasar por desapercibida aquella pregunta.

-Demonios…- Apretó los dientes, mientras rompía aquella tarjeta de presentación y la tiraba en uno de los contenedores de basura más cercanos.

-¿Quién era ella?- Preguntó gentilmente, sin enojo o molestia en su voz.

-¿Es en serio, Kagami?- Su pregunta fue en sorpresa, pues claro que el pelirrojo había escuchado todas las palabras de aquella chica. Pero no tuvo que recibir ninguna respuesta, pues la mirada de confusión de Kagami lo decía todo.

Y fue en ese entonces que recordó nuevamente las palabras de Kuroko: "_Ten paciencia con Kagami-kun, él tiene la mente de un niño de 10 años en el cuerpo de un chico de 16"._

.

-¡Maji Tenshi Kagami!- Dijo con voz alta, acortando la distancia entre él y su novio, abrazándolo suavemente, y Kagami enarcó una ceja ante las repentinas acciones del peliazul, sin embargo no objetó, después de todo, la calidez de Aomine se sentía muy bien.

.

Después de unos minutos, siguieron su camino, encontrando un establecimiento de comida rápida, y a ambos les brillaron los ojos al saber que podrían comer hamburguesas, no sabían si con el mismo sabor de Maji Burguer, pero al menos podrían comer algo que a ambos les gustaba.

Sin pensarlo, entraron al establecimiento, sin siquiera ver las opciones en comida que el establecimiento ofrecía, pues ambos sabían lo que querían comer.

.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Una chica trigueña les mostró una sonrisa mientras esperaba el pedido.

-Yo comeré dos hamburguesas Terikaki y una soda- Aomine fue el primero en hablar, en un tono de 'tráeme mi comida lo más pronto posible o mataré a alguien'

-Yo quiero 20 hamburguesas de que-

-_Kagami-kun… recuerda todo el dinero que Aomine-kun ha gastado en esa cita… -_ Kuroko después de tanto tiempo de inactividad, por fin hablaba nuevamente –¡_Kagamicchi! Además no es bueno para tu cuerpo. ¿Qué dirá Aominecchi cuando te vea comer tantas hamburguesas y después te vea gordo? ¡Qué horror!_\- Era Kise el último en hablar. Kagami no debía adivinar que Kise le había quitado a Kuroko el radio y había dicho tantas tonterías. Pero… ¿Podía tener razón? No podía dejar de pensar en esas estúpidas palabras de su amigo rubio, es decir… no era la primera vez que Aomine veía a Kagami comer 20 hamburguesas, pero era cierto que su moreno novio ya había gastado demasiado en esa cita, así que debía ser considerado.

-¿Bakagami?- Aomine sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Oh… sí, lo siento… quiero 2 hamburguesas con queso y una soda también.-

La chica nuevamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, anotando el pedido para pasarlo a la cocina.

Aomine no podía creer el pedido que había hecho su novio, y por un momento creyó que aquella persona con quien había pasado el día no era Kagami Taiga.

-¿Estás seguro que sólo comerás eso, Kagami?

-Claro... no tengo mucha hambre…-

Aomine no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del pelirrojo, sin embargo, no dijo nada… sacó la tarjeta de crédito (sólo para emergencias) de su cartera y con ella pagó la comida que estaban a punto de comer.

.

La cena pasó tranquila, y como era de esperarse, Kagami no sació su hambre con aquellas dos hamburguesas, sin embargo, claro que no admitiría su hambre, pues debía ser considerado con aquel chico que lo había invitado a salir, y que por cierto, con quien había pasado un genial día.

Salieron del establecimiento, mirando las luces ostentosas de los edificios y locales, se dispusieron a ir hacia la estación del tren, para regresar a Tokio y terminar con aquella cita interesante.

.

-_Kagami-kun ¿Qué te parece si le agradeces a Aomine-kun con palabras lindas que sólo un novio diría?-_

Rodó los ojos ante el consejo de Kuroko, pero si ya había hecho tantas cosas durante esa cita… entonces… ¿Qué otra cosa mala podría pasar?

-Aomine…- El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos a una calle de llegar a la estación del tren, y sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el peliazul, quien giró su rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban –Quiero decirte que… que…. Yo… quiero…-

Aomine enarcó una ceja, tratando de pensar en lo que su novio podría decir pero no se atrevía

_-Supongo que aquí termina mi trabajo, Kagami-kun… te veré mañana para que me cuentes más detalles de tu cita- _Kuroko habló, en modo de despedida, pero Kise también tenía unas palabras más qué decir -_¡NO! Kagamicchi tienes que agradecerle a Aominecchi por la cita- _La estruendosa voz de Kise casi rompe el tímpano del pelirrojo –_Debiste por lo menos ayudarlo a pagar algunos gastos de la cita…- _Soltó un suspiro de resignación ante las palabras directas del rubio _–Kagami-kun… no escuches a Kise, obviamente que está mal de su cabeza-_

-¿Qué, Kagami? Demonios….- La voz gruesa de Aomine lo hizo poner atención en él.

-Quiero… decirte que yo… te agradezco por ésta cita… yo… de verdad… estoy enamorado de tus ojos azules… de aquella estúpida sonrisa… de tu voz.. de t-

.

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues Aomine se había abalanzado hacia él, tomándolo agresivamente de la camiseta y arrinconándolo contra el muro de una casa. Simplemente sintió aquel fuerte golpe en su espalda, luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Aomine molesto, y él simplemente no entendía por qué.

.

-¿Qué carajos te está pasando, Kagami?- Aomine mostraba los dientes y hablaba con sumo enojo –Durante toda nuestra cita te has pasado haciendo cosas extrañas… es como si si no fueras tú… no te comportas como el hombre de quien me enamoré…-

Aquellas palabras habían taladrado demasiado hondo en Kagami, no podía creer que por hacerle caso a su mejor amigo, había terminado siendo una persona completamente diferente, y a Aomine no le gustaba ese Kagami.

No es que Aomine no se hubiera divertido en aquella cita, en realidad la pasó demasiado bien, es sólo que Kagami había actuado extraño, y él simplemente no podía tolerar aquello.

Son sutileza retiró las manos morenas que lo tomaban de la camisa.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?- Enfocó sus orbes en los ojos azules de su novio. -¿Deseas saber qué rayos está pasando conmigo?- Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su oído y se quitó el apuntador, mostrándoselo al moreno –Kuroko me dio la 'grandiosa' idea de usar esta estúpida cosa en mi oído, mientras él me decía qué hacer o qué decir. Yo jamás había tenido una cita con alguien, y no sabía qué hacer…-

Aomine miró por varios segundos aquel objeto que Kagami sostenía entre sus dedos, y cada palabra que había dicho el pelirrojo había hecho que algo dentro de él se moviera.

-¿Tetsu te aconsejó usar esa cosa?- Arrebató el apuntador de las manos del pelirrojo y lo miró más de cerca. Luego, sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír a carcajadas, con una mano sobre su frente y con Kagami mirándolo con molestia, y una pequeña vena empezaba a aparecer en su frente.

-Idiota… deja de reír o te callaré de un golpe…- Amenazó el pelirrojo, por fin mostrando aquél temperamento del que Aomine, inevitablemente, se había enamorado.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Kagami- Limpió sus ojos, pues había sido tanta su risa que algunas lagrimitas habían escapado de sus ojos. –Significa mucho… pero… admítelo, fue estúpido…-

-Estoy a unos segundos de golpearte… maldito…-

-Pero… - Se acercó lo suficiente hasta estar frente a frente con su novio –Nadie había hecho algo similar por hacerme feliz…-

El rostro de Kagami se coloró de un ligero tono carmín al escuchar aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono gentil, junto con aquella mirada de ojos azules como la medianoche que no dejaban de mirarlo sugestivamente.

Sin previo aviso, Aomine se apoderó de los labios de su novio, y fue inmediatamente correspondido. Kagami, en ese beso sintió cómo una especie de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el amor de Aomine simple, y sencillamente por medio de ese beso.

.

-Idiota… deja de joder…- Empujó fuerte a Aomine, pues empezó a sentir cómo las manos del moreno se deslizaban por su espalda hasta su trasero.

-Ese es mi Kagami…- Sonrió plenamente, al saber que su novio volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

Aomine aprovechó que por la calle no circulaba mucha gente para tomar la mano de su novio entre la suya y comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia la estación del tren.

.

-Juro que mataré a Tetsu por esto…- Aomine decía, sin embargo… no sabía si de verdad lo haría, pues gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que amaba a Kagami –Ese enano es un diablo…-

-No había sido una mala idea cuando me lo propuso….-

Evitó volver a reír, pues si anteriormente Kagami no lo golpeó, seguramente ésta vez sí lo haría.

Sin problemas llegaron a la estación del tren y abordaron el vagón de camino a Tokyo, les tomó otros 30 minutos llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron, empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Kagami.

.

-Hey, no necesito que me sigas como si fueras mi protector…- El tono agresivo de Kagami no se hacía esperar.

-Yo fui hasta tu departamento a buscarte… yo debo ir hasta allá a dejarte… es lo menos que puedo hacer como novio – Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y claro que no recibiría otra queja por parte de Kagami.

-Vaya, el gran Aomine Daiki siendo un caballero… todos tienen que enterarse de esto…- Dejó salir de su boca un par de risa de burla.

-Dices una palabra y juro que gritaré a los 7 vientos acerca de nuestra relación…-

-Idiota…-

-Bastardo-

-Estupido…-

-Y así me amas.- Sonrió victorioso, obteniendo una especie de gruñido como respuesta.

.

Llegaron por fin hasta la puerta del departamento de Kagami, claramente, era la hora de la despedida, sin saber hasta cuándo tendrían tiempo para verse nuevamente.

.

-Gracias…-

Aomine sonrió a las repentinas palabras que había escuchado de su novio, se acercó a Kagami y dejó un par de besos fugaces en sus labios, ante las pocas protestas de éste.

-Tengamos otra cita el siguiente fin de semana-

-Deberás hacer méritos- Desvió la mirada, intentando no mirar a su novio, evitando decir 'no' a esa mirada, pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un beso nuevamente, ésta vez un poco más largo; un beso de despedida que dejaba paso a incontables llamadas e innumerables mensajes de texto.

.

Después de una tierna mirada, caminó en sentido contrario, alejándose del departamento de Kagami, con pasos lentos y aquella estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. El día había sido interesante, y en tantas maneras, Kagami le había hecho saber cuánto lo amaba. Era también la primera vez que Aomine tenía una cita con alguien por quien realmente sentía algo fuerte, y debía confesar que después de todo, aquella cita había salido bien.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sintió algo extraño, sin recordar lo que había metido a ese bolsillo, cuidadosamente lo sacó, notando que se trataba del apuntador que tiempo atrás había recibido de manos de Kagami.

.

-Ya tendré tiempo de matar a Tetsu…- Se dijo a sí mismo, apretando entre su puño el apuntador, para luego tirarlo en el suelo y pisarlo hasta que éste se hizo añicos. –No necesitaremos de más cosas innecesarias- Musitó retomando su camino, tratando de alcanzar el último tren de la noche hacia su casa; tal vez, durante el camino hacia casa podría mandar un mensaje a Kagami, escribiendo algo que pudiera molestarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No me arrepiento de nada! XD  
Debo confesar que, yo AMO las historias largas hechas como one-shot, es decir... adoro escribir hasta 15,000 palabras en un solo one-shot, muchas veces esos fanfics son los que tienen unas historias estupendas y llegadoras. Así que quise hacer mi propio fanfic de muchas palabras, espero no se les haya hecho tedioso leer todo este trabajo que tardé dos días en escribir.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!


End file.
